


一种豆鹤场合

by highBEAM



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highBEAM/pseuds/highBEAM
Summary: 不起题目
Kudos: 3





	一种豆鹤场合

豆鹤实在是挺不熟的。倒不是说关系不好，只是没什么独处的场合。豆原有事喜欢找哥哥——对他的年龄来说谁都是哥哥，鹤房当然也是，但豆原觉得不算。嘴上喊的hyong谁都知道鹤房空有哥名无哥实。

选房间豆鹤抽到了隔壁。搬进去那天鹤房拖个箱子被子往地上一扔姑且完事，听了一天隔壁豆原叮叮咣咣也不知道有多少东西。要不要去打个招呼帮忙像点哥样，刚生出这种想法，然后喜混响全开的声音就飞过来了，热火朝天的。那算了，鹤房想。

结果他也不怎么在公寓楼里见到豆原，好像没有这么个邻居。豆原动静不大，作息健康，像每个合格的高中生那样早睡早起。鹤房有时去别人房间玩，回来时候豆原已经睡了；早上也轮不到他俩拼车，豆原关门出去砰的一声比鹤房的第一个闹钟还早五分钟。等鹤房火急火燎的踩点上班，豆原在那边standby，一面跟年长的队友说话，余裕的样子，眼神跟鹤房对到一瞬又移开。好没意思这小孩，鹤房有时候觉得。

晚上鹤房在阳台叼着牙刷一边漫不经心地往隔壁看，豆原晾的干净T恤和几只袜子，挂的随意，领口下摆都扯的整齐。小孩自理能力不错，比刚到韩国的自己强不少。鹤房一边刷牙一边看了一会，也不是要窥探什么，纯打发时间，结果豆原出来了，一面擦着头发。抬起头来他俩结结实实的四目相对。

干，我看起来像变态。鹤房想。解释和扭头进屋都不合适，他接住豆原的视线迎过去，凶巴巴的好像这样就多了底气，但豆原一句话就把局破掉了，豆原说，晚安。鹤房的招数没人接，在空气里散掉了。三分钟里牙膏足够辣痛了舌头，一愣神他咽了一口，只好点一下头进屋里去。

隔天鹤房又急急忙忙的上班，集合地方在16层，电梯门要合上的时候听到“等一下”于是他看见豆原有点抱歉的样子冲进来。好罕见的比他来得晚。这下是独处了，也不知道要说什么，豆原还在小口喘气，像是刚才跑的急了点。鹤房就说，早。

“睡过头了”豆原解释说，回答并没人问的问题。“昨天游戏打到半夜。”这会他看起来像个小孩了，没set过的头发柔顺地贴在脑门上，长得有点挡住眼睛。原来你也是会打游戏打到半夜的这种人。“什么游戏？”鹤房问，叮的一声电梯停下来，到16层了。

“要迟到了一会跟你说”豆原又咚咚咚的跑起来，把鹤房丢在后面。“喂！まめ！”鹤房也跑起来，他们一前一后的跑过堆满杂物的长长的走廊，像什么8bit横版过关游戏画面。“那你一会别忘了跟我说”，鹤房边跑边说，音量也不懂是要提醒谁。


End file.
